


Living Life With Darcy

by DrAgOnLOvEr34



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper, Bird, Bruce Feels, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint - Freeform, Comedy, Confused Steve, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy Thor, Harry Potter References, OOC, One Shot, Romance, Short tony, Yas, female power yo, fluffy bruce, frustrated nick, kickass female characters, ladies rule the world, loveable darcy, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAgOnLOvEr34/pseuds/DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: There was never a dull day in the Avengers Tower with Darcy involved. She seemed to promote and encourage chaos wherever she went, dragging innocents along (okay maybe not that innocent. I mean, come on. Tony Stark innocent?). Read as she gets a dog, makes friends, hugs the hulk, and paints Thor's nails. (random one-shots, OOC, many pairings with Darcy) (currently rewriting)





	1. Tony Stark Does Have a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> !ATTENTION READ PLEASE!
> 
> So! I have decided to rewrite all 31 chapters of this story and finally update it with new content later on. My writing has improved so much compared to when I did write this. I am not saying it's perfect though so give me some advice if you see anything!
> 
> Also please review. It helps pay for my puppies vet bill. (This is a complete lie.)
> 
> REVIEW :D
> 
> ~DrAgOnLOvEr34
> 
> I do not own anything besides the plot to this story.

Tony Stark Does Have a Heart

Darcy looked up from the video she had been watching when a shadow fell upon the screen. Believe her, she had been staring at the screen long enough to notice the difference. Adjusting her eyes as she turned around she blinked in shock when the towers resident billionaire came into sight.

Maybe she had been staring at the screen longer then she thought? Tony never, emphasis on never, came out of his dungeon of a workshop. They had to forcibly drag him away usually from whatever project he was working on.

The fact that Tony was standing before her was concerning, but for him to be this quiet was just plain disturbing. Darcy eyed him wirily before turning around to pause the cat video she had been viewing. It cut off mid meow, making her want to pout. Kittens were just so cute. Giving Tony her full attention, she watched as he fidgeted with something in his hands.

Was Tony Stark nervous?

"What's up Man Of Iron?" she asked curiously, spinning around in her computer chair. He didn't answer. Narrowing her eyes, Darcy popped the gum she had been chewing. There was a mystery afoot and she hated mysteries. Just ask her good friend Clint. He still can't look at her without flinching.

"I've modified the taser for you," Tony said, almost as if they were talking about the weather. He seemed to hesitate before giving her the thing he had been messing with. She cautiously took it, not trusting it to not be some sort of prank. Everyone knew to be careful around the things Tony handed you, because 9/10 it was bound to explode on you.

When it happened to someone else it could be the funniest thing ever. At least, until, you were just chilling in the kitchen and Tony handed you what seemed like a toaster. Only before you realized what had happened, it blew up in your face. Natasha almost crushed Tony with her thighs for that incident.

"Is it going to explode on me or something?" she asked, holding it with the tips of her fingers as she stared at it. Tony gave an offended snort, pointing to himself with disbelief on his face.

"Now would I ever do something like that to you?" Darcy gave him a look, which made him quickly put a seemly innocent pout on his face.

"Ha, have you been taking lessons from Pepper on the 'I don't trust you Tony' or the classic 'What did you do now?' face?" Tony laughed when she didn't reply, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. It seemed like she had been.

In Darcy's honest opinion Pepper Potts was probably the coolest person ever, excluding present company and Natasha. She might have a little bit of a hero worship thing going on. She hoped it wasn't noticeable when she would just…like stare whenever Pepper walked into the room. She had such a no nonsense attitude and knew how to get what she wanted.

Also Darcy may have been the person who started the #KickassPepper tag on Twitter some weeks ago. She didn't regret it. Everyone needed to know exactly who was going to be their Overlord in a view short years.

All Hail Pepper.

"Look, you asked me a while ago to modify your taser and improve it, so I did," he finally admitted.

"Oh, I didn't think you would ever actually do it," Darcy said, a warm feeling creeping up on her. Who knew Tony Stark could be so sweet?

(Also that warm feeling may be a fever creeping on her. A couple of days ago she had decided to show Thor how much fun it was to dance in the rain. There may have been some singing and choreographed dance moves. Who knew Thor could move his hips that way? Jane was one lucky woman.)

"I only did it because you asked nicely," he remarked, a smirk on his face.

They stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds. She raised an eyebrow at him, hand on her hip.

"Besides, my version is so much better than the crappy one you had."

"Oh okay. I believe you Tony. It's not like you had other reasons for doing this right?"

Tony seemed to become less tense at her words, almost like he felt as if he was out of the field of fire. Oh how wrong he was.

"Actually, I want to take back my previous statement," she mused out loud, stroking her chin in thought. "I think it's because you actually care for me and are concerned for me. This taser is the only way I can defend myself, because lets face it, I'm not physically strong."

Darcy stared at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She would get this man to admit that he had feelings even if she had to get Natasha to hold him down with her Thighs of Wonder.

"Tony Stark does not care for anyone!" he said, a finger pointed in the air dramatically. With that last comment, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room in a huff.

'Natasha it was.' She thought with a smirk, before letting it drop from her face.

"Oh who are you joking? You do care," Darcy whispered, her face softening and a smile appearing.

He may not act like it, but Tony Stark was a softy at heart. He just really didn't know how to show it and honestly probably didn't feel comfortable doing it. Howard Stark wouldn't get the father of the year award, that's for sure.

Now she wasn't saying he was perfect because he wasn't. Not everyone could be like Bruce Banner let's be honest. The thing with Tony was that he TREID. He tried so hard that sometimes he would go hours without sleep trying to come up with a new advancement for the medical field that would help thousands one day.

Tony Stark had a heart.

Darcy gave a laugh and turned her computer chair back around, sitting the taser on the table.

"Your boss sure is something," she remarked to the A.I. as she got comfortable in the chair.

"That is something I cannot disagree with," J.A.R.V.I.S. stated. Darcy held back a snort of humor at the tone in his voice.

"You would have so totally just rolled your eyes if you had a body." She grinned at the ceiling before adopting a serious look on her face, "Did you get what I asked done?"

"Yes Miss Darcy. I have created a 'lolz cat' folder and added the videos you asked of me to it. Steve Rogers should be able to easily find it on his desktop."

"Who knew it would be so fun to educate Captain America on this century?" She mused quietly to herself before sitting up in her sit and typing something on the computer.

"Anyway, thanks buddy! I knew I could count on you! You are the best!" she gushed before saying, "Also, call me Darcy."

"Of course...Darcy."

"You know, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now, play one of the videos you added to the file." A grin now on her face, Darcy leaned back in her seat and kicked her feet up onto the desktop.

"Aw cat no."

"I SWEAR TO THOR CLINT YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THE CEILING VENTS RIGHT NOW! I WILL TELL NATASHA!"


	2. Give Me Some Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update! College can actually get really stressful and things just felt like they were seriously building up. After a good cry and cuddles with my puppy (which also added to the stress since he is only 9 weeks old. OH GOD HE CHEWS EVERYTHING) I finally decided to post something. I really hope you guys like it! It gave me a couple of grey hairs so yeah.
> 
> Please review! My puppy really likes them. ;D (His name is Sputnik by the way and he is a chihuahua/maltese mix.)
> 
> Also WARNING! There are cuss words in this chapter and I don't want to offend anyone!
> 
> ~ DrAgOnLOvEr34

Darcy Lewis was not having a good day.

She had woken up in a crabby mood with the worst headache in history. No, she was completely serious about this. It felt like something was repeatedly jamming into her skull with more determination then she had before 10:00 in the morning.

Now, the reason behind this horrible pain was, well, it was her fault if she was being brutally honest. You could say that Darcy could hold her alcohol with the best of them. Those couple of years she had actually gone to college had bumped her tolerance so high, that she had to seriously hit the bottle if she wanted to get smash faced drunk.

At least, that's what she thought before she moved into the tower, a place with super soldiers, Gods, and an alcoholic who could drink whiskey and vodka like it was water. Don't even get her started on Natasha and how she actually beat them all in the end. Never challenge a Russian spy to a drinking contest if you valued your memories and dignity.

Dragging her way to the bathroom, she let out a squeak of pain when she stubbed her toe. Oh man this was just a cherry on Steve's homemade apple pie. She wouldn't wish this on anyone. Biting her lip, she hobbled to the toilet and did her business. Darcy knew without even looking into the mirror, that her hair was a lost cause. The best she could do was wipe the dried drool from her chin and then left the room. Somehow, she managed to drag herself to the kitchen with minimal mistakes, only running into two walls and getting lost three times. Everyone else was already in the kitchen, doing their normal routines, but Darcy didn't care.

She was on a mission that would not accept any type of failure. If it was not accomplished, how could Darcy ever show her face anymore without shame? She needed to get that caffeinated drink that America had running in their blood and she needed it now.

What was this magical excelsior? What was this so-called drink that even Thor claimed was something fit for the Gods?

Coffee.

Yes, you heard her right, it was coffee. Everyone in the Tower knew to stay out of her path until she had consumed her required amount. Jane and Thor has actually warned everyone on the first day they has stayed in the tower, but who would believe that a little old civilian like Darcy could turn into the most ruthless bitch in the world without coffee? It sunk in after a much-needed lesson though. Poor, poor Bruce. He still wouldn't look her in the eyes since that fateful day.

Stumbling into the kitchen, she ignored everyone and made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"Coffee," Darcy moaned, reaching for a cup in the cupboard. She grabbed one of the cups that Clint had bought for the kitchen, ignoring the words printed on it, (On a normal day she would've found the cup hilarious. Only he would have something that said, 'I'm like Cupid baby, I'll shoot you with my arrow of love.') she reached for the pot of coffee, only to find it empty.

Feeling her eye twitch, Darcy flipped the pot upside down, shaking it repeatedly. Silence seemed to fall on the kitchen. Turning around slowly, she faced everyone in the room, who had all stopped what they were doing once they saw her come in.

"Who took the last cup of coffee?" she asked staring at them all. No one replied, but she caught Clint hiding something on the counter. She marched up, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled until they were face to face. She didn't even care if she had morning breath. Actually, she hoped she did because she knew he had a surprisingly strong sense of smell.

"You better watch your back, Katniss," she growled at him.

"Lady Darcy, who is this Katniss you speak of?" asked the confused Thor. She didn't answer, still glaring at the smug looking Clint. He reached up and moved her hands away. Smoothing out his shirt, he cocked his hip out before crossing his arms, channeling his inner sass.

"Looks like this kitten has claws!" Winking at her, he picked the coffee up from the counter and started slurping it very loudly. Oh, he was going to get it!

Before she could act out her revenge, a snort was heard somewhere in the background. Again, she rotated slowly towards the noise. Tony Stark stood leaning against the doorway, grinning at her.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he cooed at her. What? Did he think he was some sort of bird? That was all Clint's area of expertise.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, she stared him down. He was shorter than herself by a couple of inches. Darcy, on average was shorter than most people, but Tony really took the cake on this one. She wasn't the one that had to wear platform shoes to make herself look taller then she actually was. To be honest, she was waiting for the right moment to use this information against him. Thank you Pepper Potts for being the coolest friend a girl could ask for.

Opening her mouth to finally use this against him, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Who was brave enough to face her at a time like this?

Turning around, she came face to face with Jane, someone who was very skilled in taking care of a irritated Darcy.

(Side note here, Darcy was so thankful that Jane actually picked her application to be her assistant. Along with being a part of something that was literally out of this world, she gained probably one of the most important relationships in her life. Jane is the best friend she could ever ask for and she would always appreciate her for that very reason.)

"Darcy, why don't you go down the street to the coffee shop there and order something? I will pay for it." Darcy stared at the hand that was holding the offered money.

"Thank you," she mumbled back before leaving the kitchen. She made sure to shove Tony very hard before leaving.

"I hope you trip over your platform shoes!" she called behind her back before sashaying away.

There was a moment of silence after she was gone.

"I have no clue what she is talking about." Tony then disappeared out the door on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Oh Stark is not going to live that down," Natasha commented, a smirk appearing on her face. Laughter danced across the room as everyone started to relax.

"You guys realize she is still wearing her pajamas, right?" said Steve finally; still staring at the doorway she had disappeared in.

"It's more entertaining this way."

Clint took another sip of his coffee.

\-------------

Darcy marched her way out of the Tower, putting the money Jane had given her in her purse. Her duck slippers quacked with each step she took, getting more aggressive the closer she got to her destination. The last time she had moved so fast had been last Black Friday when they had those cute Avenger themed pajamas on sale.

She still couldn't believe this was happening right now. Next time she was ordering her own personal supply of coffee and putting it under lock and key (or should she say lock and taser?) Clint sure didn't deserve it with his cocky attitude, that little shit.

Coming upon the coffee shop, Darcy opened the door, inhaling the sweet smell that blasted out when she did so. Ah yes, this was exactly what she needed.

Thankfully, the line wasn't very long.

\------------------

"Fury just called," Clint announced, closing the cell-phone with a snap.

"What does he want?" Natasha asked, getting up from her seat along with everyone else.

"Seems like we have a new villain downtown. He wants us to stop him."

"I'll get Tony," Bruce said before they all scattered to get ready.

\--------------

All Darcy had wanted was some freaking coffee, something to wake her up so she didn't feel like murdering everyone that opened their mouths. Seriously, she had literally just placed her order when he showed up.

The screams were the first sign that something strange was going on outside. Darcy gave a groan when she saw everyone, including the workers go in that direction to investigate. Why did everyone have to be so curious? Didn't anyone remember saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'? She followed them with a sigh. Good thing cats had nine lives.

Outside the shop, a group of people were gathered around in a circle. Nudging herself forward and ignoring the stares at her slippers, she finally laid eyes on the culprit. He actually stood out really well, considering he was wearing bright red spandex.

Darcy cringed.

That's not something you wanted to see this early in the morning. It was something you never should be victim to in your life. Oh god it was a couple of sizes too small and that really couldn't be healthy for the boys down there.

"My name is Gregg Makuda and I am now your new leader! You will all bow before me!" screamed Gregg, shooting fire out from his fingertips. The crowd gave a scream and all got to their knees; except Darcy. Walking around a couple of people, she stopped in front of him, arms crossed.

"I SAID BOW DOWN TO ME!" he roared when he noticed not everyone was on the ground. Darcy stood there, tapping her foot for a second, before she opened her purse.

"Okay, look dude. I am sure you have some sort of sad back story and that's the reason you are doing this right now. Maybe your dad experimented on you and that's why you have these powers," she gestured towards his flaming hair, "Or maybe you ate a bad taco for breakfast. I don't care. I am sick of today already."

Finally, finding what she was looking for, she took out her taser and pointed it at the frozen Gregg.

"I just want my coffee," she said tiredly, before she pushed the button. The taser shot out and connected to his body, which fell shaking to the ground. Darcy turned around and looked at the shocked crowd.

"Now, who is going to make me my coffee?"

A hand raised hesitantly in the background.

"Finally!"

\-------------------

The Avengers arrived on the scene a couple minutes later. The all dropped to the ground, superhero poses ready. Only, the streets were basically empty, very few souls in sight.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Steve questioned Clint, strapping his shield to his back.

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a voice from behind them. Turning around, they were all surprised to see Darcy.

"Hey guys, took you while," she said, sipping the coffee in her hands.

"Um, Darcy where is-" she cut off Steve by pointing behind her, where Gregg laid still twitching on the ground. They all stared at her a little shocked. She shrugged.

"Rule number one of dealing with Darcy; don't get in the way of my coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out! My puppy loves them and they make him grow big and strong! ;D


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel so horrible and gross right now because I think I am getting sick. So I may of missed some mistakes and for that, I apologize. This chapter has never been one of my favorites, and even though I rewrote it I still really don't like it.
> 
> Anyway, please review! It will cure me of the gross illness I seem to be getting.
> 
> So yeah review. Thanks and everything. :D
> 
> ~DrAgOnLOvEr34

Now, Darcy wasn't someone who normally held a grudge. She wasn't like Jane, who could hold one for days or like Tony, whose grudges usually ended up with embarrassing pictures posted online from a drunken night a longtime ago. She also forgave and forgot about it the next day. Usually…

(Actually, there was that one time with SHIELD and her iPod. That iPod was her child and when it was kidnapped Darcy felt like crying. She still hasn't forgiven them. She will continue to protest until they free Gonzales and if that doesn't work, she will finally tattle to Pepper. Even Fury had a heavy dose of fear of her.)

She was the type of person who usually let things slip by. The world sucked enough as it was, so you could say it was very hard to get on her bad side. Still, sometimes the crime committed against her was so horrible that she couldn't let it slide on pass. Darcy guesses it is time to show the people of the Tower why she was called the Pranking Queen in high school.

Yes, he would pay for what he did.

Now, there was only one more thing she had to do.

Opening her mouth, she tried to let out an evil cackle but stopped with a cough, rubbing her throat. It was actually really painful to laugh that way. How did villains do it?

Clearing her throat, she tried again. It came out sounding like someone had just stepped on a basket of squeaky toys. Darcy pouted. She really needed to work on that.

Shaking her head, she got her mind back on track and rubbed her hands together evilly. Oh, this was going to be so good. You better watch your back Clint.

\---------------------

Clint Barton, or Hawkeye as many people knew him as, was a pretty easy-going guy. He wasn't one to judge someone or jump to a conclusion without thinking about it thoroughly. He rolled with the punches that were thrown his way. (Oh man training with Natasha really came in handy for dodging things that were literally being thrown at him. He was like a cat.)

Actually, right now he was in the training center at the Tower shooting some targets with his bow. Whenever he was either stressed or bored he came down here to shoot for a little bit.

It relaxed him. When he was shooting, it put him in a sort of mind-frame that ignored everything else going on around him. He has had a bow in his hands for as long as he could remember, so it was mostly muscle memory for him. If he was being honest though, he was getting a little antsy and trigger happy. Doctor Doom or Hydra really needed to come up with some shitty scheme soon so he could get rid of some of this energy.

As of right now there was nothing else he could really do. The last fight the Avengers had shown up to had been already taken care of by Darcy.

Clint smirked, remembering her standing by the twitching body of the villain fondly. Only Darcy would be able to take care of a villain because she was desperate for coffee. He actually really hated coffee, so it had been pretty hard to drink that gross stuff. He had originally made it for her but pretending to drink it himself had been way more entertaining.

He snorted before concentrating back on his shooting. Loading his bow with an arrow, he cocked it back, eyes zoning in on the target. This was the life. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to let the arrow go.

An echo of an evil laugh startled him, making him release it too early so it hit the edge of the target. He froze, listening as it happened again. An ominous feeling creeped up on him, making goosebumps appear on his arms. (Very muscular arms he would like to add.)

He gave a shrug before going back to his shooting. It probably didn't concern him so he didn't need to worry about it.

\--------------------

Clint walked into the kitchen, grunting a hello to everyone that was there before hoisting himself up onto the counter. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the kitchen and noticed the only people not there were Bruce, Natasha, Jane and Thor.

It was nice being able to feel comfortable in the presence of others. Originally, the only person he trusted with himself this early in the morning had been Natasha, but now since he became part of the Avengers, he had slowly began to trust other people.

He closed his eyes, gradually nodding off again. Ah sleeping was a great pastime and he could squeeze into some interesting places for it. His favorite was probably the ceiling vents and he was the only one who knew them like the back of his hand. The sound of someone placing something down next to Clint made him open his eyes. He turned his head curiously before hopping off the counter to sit down in a chair.

A steaming cup of coffee sat on the counter.

Following the arm of the person who had offered it to him, he saw Darcy looking at him with a grin.

Clint was immediately suspicious.

"What did you put in the coffee?" he asked, pushing it as far away as he could. She stopped him and pushed it back in his direction.

"Nothing, it just may be a little…" she stopped, her grin stretching across her face even wider, "a little too hot."

He glared at her before turning to Steve, who was sitting beside him watching their interaction curiously.

"Did you see her do anything to it?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see anything," Steve said, before turning back to the plate of steaming pancakes he had been eating. They were little Captain America shields, something Bruce was known to make when he couldn't sleep. Bruce was actually really talented at making things out of pancake batter.

"Who would've thought the great Hawkeye was scared so easily." Darcy said with a sigh, twirling her hair around her finger, "I guess I will just drink it myself." She started to grab the cup but was stopped by his hand.

"I am not scared easily!" he defended himself. If he were a cat, his fur would've been standing up in defense.

"Seems like you are to me!" Darcy sung a silly grin still on her face. He glared at her.

"No reason to get your feathers in a ruffle, birdie," Tony said from the wall he had been leaning on. Darcy nodded in agreement, making Clint glare again.

"Give it to me!" He grabbed the cup and downed it in one go.

Nothing happened.

"See, I told you!" Darcy said, before going further in the kitchen to make some food for herself.

Clint didn't reply back though. He was too busy trying not to spit the drink out in one of those dramatic spit take things people did in movies. At first, it had tasted like normal coffee.

Slowly but surely it started to taste really peculiar, making him clear his throat, trying to ignore the feeling in his mouth. It was slowly progressing to a burning ache.

Suddenly, he started coughing; his mouth feeling like it was on fire.

"Are you okay?" asked a startled Bruce, who was just walking in with Natasha. Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a concerned look entering her eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay there Clint? You look a little flustered," Darcy questioned, leaning against the stove as she smirked at him.

His watery eyes glared at her before shaking his head. He wouldn't let her know whatever she had done to the drink had affected him.

He watched as she slowly reached into her front pocket and took out a bottle of hot sauce. Oh, he didn't think Darcy had it in her. The bottle had a warning on the side, "WARNING! EXTREMELY HOT! USE WITH CAUTION!" She winked at him before she put it back in her inside her pocket. If his mouth wasn't feeling like a raging fire, he would've been impressed.

"You know guys, I am not hungry anymore!" she chirped at the rest of the confused team, who were all still glancing at the red-faced Clint. She smiled at them and skipped out of the kitchen.

Her job was done.

"Okay, I feel like we are missing something here," Tony remarked, looking at the doorway where Darcy had danced out. Suddenly Thor appeared with a muttering Jane trailing behind him.

"Ah, hello warrior friends! What type of mighty food do we have prepared for today?" Thor asked, slapping Clint on the back. Clint just gave a groan of pain before racing out of the kitchen.

"What is wrong with our bird friend?"

\---------------------

Darcy let out a laugh as she danced out of the kitchen. It had felt so good to get her revenge against Clint. He was lucky she was too lazy to do anything else to him because that was pretty mild compared to the other ideas she had.

Clearing her throat she tried once more with the evil laugh. It sounded worse than last time. A frown briefly fluttered across her face.

She shook her head before walking into the direction of her room. She had accomplished what she had wanted today, so there was no need to be sad about not being able to laugh evilly. It would come in time.

No one steals her coffee. Not even Clint Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Review if possible. :D Thank you!


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise I am not dead nor did my laptop fall into a volcano. School has been horrible, work sucks, and I decided to get a puppy so I haven't really had time nor the inspiration to write anything. So, lately I've been in a really gushy and romantic mood so this happened. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me even though I like vanishing for years at time with no explanation. Oops. 
> 
> ~DrAgOnLOvEr34
> 
> I do not own Thor or the Avengers.
> 
> Pairings: Darcy/Clint

Darcy cuddled into the tee-shirt she was wearing, feeling relaxed and a little tired. This shirt had been worn and washed so many times; it really didn't provide warmth anymore. That wasn't the reason she wore it anyway, so it really didn't matter. It acted like a safety blanket, or even a nightlight a child would use to scare away the monster in the dark.

She had gotten in the habit of wearing it whenever he got called out with the rest of the Avengers. It was a silly, little thing that would happen everytime, but it helped her feel better. Darcy couldn't understand how Pepper or even Jane could become so used to their loved ones running out to save a world that really didn't appreciate them in the end.

The shirt somehow still smelled like the cologne she bought for him during Christmas. The cologne itself smelled horrible and had been a gag gift, so it was a surprise he even used it. It was almost sweet in a way, if you thought about it when the smell wasn't burning your nostril hair off.

Darcy sighed, her eyes squinting through the darkness of the room. Sleep wasn't going to come easily any time soon. So many things could go wrong on today's mission, and her mind kept replaying through all the different possibilities imaginable. Would he be okay? Would he be back anytime soon? He had the horrible habit of taking really unnecessary risks, and one day, that would kill him. It made her feel so weak that she couldn't go out into the field with him.

(Actually, mental note to herself. She wanted to be able to do something and the best person to talk to would be Natasha. She wasn't some weak willed girl that allowed others to walk all over her. There was an answer she hadn't thought of yet and she had plenty of strong people around her that would help out.)

Somehow, hours later, her brain shut down and allowed Darcy to get some much needed sleep.

The light turned on in the room, allowing Clint to see around the dirty clothes on the floor as he forced his fatigued ridden body to walk towards the bed. Sitting down, he sluggishly started taking off his clothes, hissing when he took off his shirt. 

His ribs would probably be pretty colorful tomorrow, looking similar to that time Darcy took up painting as a hobby and decided to paint his apartment. The colors may have been a little bold for his taste, but watching her smile when she showed him made up for it. Stretching, he groaned when his back popped.

It had been a LONG mission.

Looking at the snoring lump in the center of the bed, a smile appeared on his face. Clint didn't know what he did that made the universe decide drop her into his life. Sometimes he felt like Darcy deserved much better then him and he was just being selfish keeping her here. She was beautiful, younger, and could have people falling at her feet with a snap of her fingers.

Still, Clint liked being selfish if it meant he would be able to keep her in his life. He wasn't a good person and didn't plan on letting her go unless she wanted to leave. This was the first time in a while he could remember being happy and actually having someone who cared about him when he was risking his life.

Shaking himself from those toxic thoughts, he clapped his hands and the light turned off. Lifting up the covers, he laid down, pulling Darcy towards him. He happened to know he was a great cuddler.

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear before turning around to face him.

"You're wearing my shirt again," Clint whispered, playing with her curly, brown hair. It was always so soft and smelled like coconuts.

"It's comfortable," she grumbled before burying her face into his neck, still half asleep, and pulling the covers tighter around them.

"I like it when you wear my clothes," he said, dropping the hair he was playing with to kiss her on the head. If he could stay like this for the rest of his life, with Darcy, he would be happy.

"I love you," she muttered suddenly, startling him out of the daze he had fallen in. Clint's heart leap out of his chest when he finally realized what she had said to him.

"I," he stopped, throat suddenly dry. Love? He didn't know if he even understood exactly what that word meant.

"It's okay," Darcy murmured to him when he didn't say anything back.

"You don't need to say it yet, I just wanted to tell you-"

"I love you," he said, cutting her off. 

If love meant wanting to spend your whole life with someone and try to do anything to make them happy. If it meant that he wanted to wake up every morning with her by his side. If it meant he wanted to stay though the good and the bad, then yes, he was in love. If anything, Clint had Darcy to teach him exactly what it meant and he knew she would be a pretty great teacher

She stilled at his words, surprised. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her face and kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally the lips.

A smiled crept on Darcy's face as she stopped the kiss to pull back and look at him, eyes shining with tears. Leaning her forehead against his, she couldn't feel happier.

"Good, because you're stuck with me and I happen to really like this shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw wasn't that adorable? I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review! I like waking up in the morning to nice words because it's hard to make myself go to college.
> 
> Review. Give me some advice. Point out anything you didn't like, liked, or thought was weak. I want to become a better writer and you guys are part of that process.
> 
> Thanks loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review I am a hungry college student. They feed me.


End file.
